Lothlorien Night
by Krisoulette
Summary: Mithrandir has fallen and the Fellowship has reached the safety of Lothlórien and are finally taking their rest. What occupied Legolas while his companions slept with weariness? (Non-slash story) This is a mixture of elements of both book and movie.


Title: Lothlórien Night  
  
Author: Krisoulette  
  
Email: krisoulette@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Mithrandir has fallen and the Fellowship has reached the safety of Lothlórien and are finally taking their rest. What occupied Legolas while his companions slept with weariness? (Non-slash story)  
  
A/N: This is a mixture of elements of both the book and movie, so please do not look for consistency with either.  
  
Spoilers: Not really.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. Constructive criticism is okay and desired.  
  
Archive: Archive is okay, just tell me where it is going.  
  
Main Character(s): Legolas is the main character.  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas and Middle-Earth are not mine, they belong solely to Tolkien Ent., Tolkien Estate, etc.; I do not own any part, etc., I'm only borrowing the characters and locations for a short time. No harm will come to them. Master Tolkien is genius; I am not.  
  
  
  
Lothlórien Night  
  
  
  
The memory of Aragorn transformed on Cerin Amroth holding the bloom of elanor was as a balm to Legolas' heart. For a moment then, it seemed the Ranger was as a young Lord of old, proud and fair; his raiment shining white. Legolas took strength from that memory and vowed to not lose hope, even though all may seem lost.  
  
Legolas knew the quest was hard-pressed. The loss of Mithrandir had weakened them. He had not thought that one who wielded such power could be taken from them. And taken so soon. It had cast a pall upon them all.  
  
The Company was exhausted and partook of the hospitality of Celeborn and Galadriel thankfully. Their sleep was deep and soundless. The singing of the lament for Mithrandir had stirred Legolas, and he walked alone among the mallorn-trees. Peace would not come to his mind this night. The future seemed full of foreboding even as he tried to hold to the light.  
  
Legolas embraced the soft Golden glow of the warm Lothlórien night. He hadn't known exactly what to expect on reaching the Realm of the Lady of the Galadhrim, but he had long heard the stories and knew the songs. Still, in his imagination, he supposed that it would be somewhat similar to Rivendell. The true extent of this error was evident long before the Fellowship reached Cerin Amroth, the heart of the Ancient Realm. Upon crossing the Celebrant it was clear that this place was far beyond his imaginings. Lothlórien was near to Shadow and bordered by Evil, but its beauty had not been touched.  
  
Where Rivendell was open and bright with sunlight, Lothlórien's sun was filtered through the huge canopy of mallorn leaves, giving it a golden, subdued hue. Tonight, a mist coursed purposefully along the ground, meandering and flowing as it willed. To Legolas, Lórien seemed unsubstantial and impermanent. It stood watch on the edge of yet another realm, waiting. He smiled with accord as he thought of Sam's remark that it felt as if you were inside a song.  
  
The sheer size of the mallorn-trees stunned Legolas. Trees such as these were unknown to him. Just being among them awakened a yearning in his heart. To climb them, to get to know them, to share with them - these thoughts temporarily eased the grief that he felt.  
  
He regarded the giant mallorn which bore the talan of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's dwelling and great hall. It now sheltered his Companions and was by far the largest tree that he had seen in the Wood. The aura of Lórien brought song to his mind. He gently placed a palm against its trunk and softly sang the Song of Trees which he had learned long ago. As the sweet melody rose, the tree slowly moved its lower branches toward him. The tree's bark was warm under his palm. When his song ended Legolas closed his eyes, opened his mind, and waited.  
  
It was not long in coming. Feelings came first, then images. Legolas was taken aback by the youthful feelings that poured forth from the tree. He thought, "Ancient?"  
  
The answer came back; an impression of great age, of endless years.  
  
Legolas asked, "Amroth?"  
  
The tree showed him a Dwarf, looking into a pool with a star upon his brow. Legolas felt the giant mallorn's thought, "Before Durin."  
  
The answer surprised him. "But you feel young, Ancient One."  
  
The tree's thoughts came easier to Legolas as he understood better its form. "I am firstborn. Music made me, as all things in the Beginning. Child of Ilûvatar, it has been long since a song was token to me. The time of music seems long past. "  
  
"Can you tell me of yourself?"  
  
"Eons of my history there are."  
  
Legolas' attention was averted to the path, as Galadriel seemed to float toward him, queenly in form; her white gown glowing and feet unshod.  
  
"And what does my favorite mallorn tell you, Legolas? Ah, you have been singing to it." Her expression became even more tranquil as she seemed to looked inward to a different time.  
  
Legolas waited respectfully not wanting to break her reverie, for words from the Lady of Lórien were few, but always consequential.  
  
"I used to sing, but I sing no more. It pleases my heart to hear you. As it must please all who hear it."  
  
"I sang a song from home, from a time before the Shadow."  
  
"It is of the Shadow that I come tonight."  
  
"Yes, Lady?" Legolas did not press her.  
  
Galadriel favored him with a slight smile. "I come to test." Then faintly, "And be tested."  
  
"Is it I? Am I to be tested?"  
  
"No, Son of Thranduil. The heart of the Ringbearer will be made true. He will look into my Mirror and face what is to come. A decision must be made." Her gaze hardened. "It will not be easy for him."  
  
"May I accompany you?"  
  
Her expression lightened and her smile grew. "Nay. I wish to be alone with the Ringbearer. Things must transpire as they will."  
  
Legolas placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "As you wish, Lady."  
  
"I take my leave of you, Legolas. Til the morrow." She moved off without making a sound toward a grove of trees, seeming to glide without effort.  
  
Legolas saw Frodo get up from his blanket as though summoned, and follow Galadriel into the grove.  
  
Little time passed, and Legolas was still silently watching as Frodo came back to his blanket. He could not tell from Frodo's downcast expression exactly what had transpired, but his heart sank, for he could tell by the way Frodo walked that his burden had somehow become even heavier. Legolas was certain that more anguish lay ahead.  
  
Galadriel did not return along the path, so Legolas stretched out lengthwise along the large root of the giant mallorn. Touching the tree gave him peace and soothed him. As he began to sing to it the tree's lower branches began to move slowly with obvious joy. Legolas sang softly many songs of yore and had learned only the beginnings of an eon of history when the Golden sunlight appeared through the trees.  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
